It has been found that having a structure to support the cervical vertebra properly is one element of a comfortable pillow. Currently, there are many kinds of pillow shapes produced for supporting cervical vertebra. For example, there are pillows having a concave portion for supporting the head between two apex shapes which act as a support for a portion of the cervical vertebra. These pillows are commonly referred to as concave shaped or doughnut shaped. These pillows have a portion touching the neck which is high, and a portion touching the head, which is relatively low. The center portion may be a hollow shape. However, the currently available cervical support style pillows are limited in their adjustability and generally provide little other function.
Therefore, a pillow for an individual which can provide excellent cervical vertebrae support and be individually configured for the user's preferred height and shape is highly desirable. Similarly, a pillow which allows the user to easily turn or change position in bed or use the pillow for supporting limbs or other body parts is desirable. A pillow which can be adjusted to an individual's most comfortable height and shape in accordance with differences in personal body figure and sleeping posture also is highly desirable.